Of Meisters, Weapons, and Soldiers
by Foton Soul
Summary: Spirit Death-Scythe should know better when not to flirt with Sergeant Calhoun, even though his own daughter has seen him cheat. What may seem like meeting a perverted man to Calhoun also meant making a new friend. Soul Eater Crossover!


**I am completely obsessed with Soul Eater. I watch it often on Netflix, and I'm near to completing the series! I seriously recommend this anime because the characters are very unique and the story is great! As usual, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, Soul Eater, or Funimation and Disney. **

* * *

"Hey, beautiful. You looking for someone?" said a smooth voice.

At the bar at Tapper's, Sergeant Calhoun quickly turned to her left, only to find a man staring at her in a very goofy way. She analyzed the man's appearance, taking note of the features. The blonde had a habit of carefully looking at whatever stranger she ran into 'for personal reasons'.

"Pure red hair, sky blue eyes, black coat, cross-shaped tie, green polo shirt," muttered Calhoun, her eyes slightly slit the more she looked at the man. Judging by the way the man was looking at her, she immediately knew what kind of man he was: A pervert.

Calhoun would often ignore the perverted characters around the arcade, but it was clear to her that she needed to know only a little about him. Sighing, she reluctantly said, "Can I help you?"

The red-haired man formed stars in his eyes. He gazed at Calhoun as if she was the best thing in the world. "Why yes, but first, let me introduce myself. I'm Spirit Death-Scythe Albarn, and my, you are one sexy woman," he remarked, placing his hand under the blonde's. "Care for a drink? It's on-"

**"MAKA CHOP!" **

Before Calhoun knew it, she found the strange man face down on the bar. Blood started to come out from his head, but because every game in Litwak's was considered an "E" game, the blood was green. The soldier formed an expression of confusion on her face until she looked to see what had made Spirit facedown.

Looming above the beaten-up man, an ash-blonde girl with olive eyes and pigtails that looked around the age of twelve gripped a book in her hand. She wore a black coat, a red plaid skirt, white gloves, and short black boots with grey buckles. A look of fury formed in her eyes the more she glared at the red-headed male.

Standing next to the furious girl was a white-haired teenage boy. His attire consisted of a headband, a black-yellow sports jacket, and yellow sneakers with black triangles. His red eyes made him look slightly droopy and his teeth were sharp like an animal's.

The white-haired boy spoke. "Hey, Maka, I guess that solves the case of where your old man wondered off to. Turns out he was hitting on this lady.

"Of course, Soul," Maka, the said girl, groaned, putting her book to the side. She stared at Spirit, sighing heavily. "What am I gonna do with you?" she murmured.

"Ummm..." began Calhoun, looking at Spirit, then back at Maka. "Why did you hit that man with your book?"

Maka rolled her eyes at Spirit, then faced Calhoun. "That man is my... father, Spirit. His backstory states he cheated on other women since I was little, and he and my Mom are divorced because of that. Since then, I always have to stop him from hitting on other female game characters in the arcade. I know my dad isn't bad, but he can't resist his programming."

"Is that so?"

Soul nodded. "Yep, Maka's old man pretty much chases a lot of hot women like you."

_If this Spirit Death-Scythe guy tries to hit on me again, I'll make sure to give him a thing or two. And for God's sake, I'm married! Based on his daughter's description of him, I assume his wife really didn't like Spirit, _Calhoun noted while she continued to stare at Maka and Soul in curiosity. These characters were very unfamiliar to her than the other games she had been aquatinted with. "I don't think I've ever seen you three before. Are you new to the arcade?" Calhoun inquired.

Maka smiled, "Yep! Soul, my dad, and I just got plugged in today! We're kind of unfamiliar with Game Central Station and we were looking for my dad before we found him here at this bar game."

"I think you mean Tapper's," added Soul.

"Yeah, well..." trailed off Maka.

These kids' game has only been plugged in for a day and this girl's dad winds up here hitting on me! I wonder what kind of game they're from, thought Calhoun.

"Say, who are you, what game are you three from, and what kind?" questioned the sergeant.

Maka answered, "Oh, we're from Soul Eater Battle Resonance*! It's a 3D side-scrolling beat-'em-up game, you know, like that Street Fighter game. I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater Evans."

*((I know that Soul Eater Battle Resonance is a PS2 game, but it looks like it could be an aracade game. I imagine the arcade to look like classic cabinets, but with a bigger screen. The arcade artwork is the same one as the cover of the PS2 game.))

Soul then said, "And you are...?"

"I am Sergeant Calhoun, and I am from Hero's Duty. Our mission is to destroy all Cy-Bugs!" introduced Calhoun.

"What's a Cy-Bug?" asked Maka.

"Cy-Bugs are the enemies of my game. Their backstory states that they were results of a lab experiment gone wrong," Calhoun said.

"Cy-Bugs, huh? Well, I think I have something a little more interesting," said Soul. "There are humans in our game world that have a special ability to turn into a weapon, from guns to scythes. I, for one, can actually turn into a scythe and Maka uses me in that form, since she is my partner; watch." In an instant, Soul had changed into a long black-red scythe. Maka quickly caught Soul and carefully twirled him, not hitting any customers. Soul's Weapon form slightly intimidated Calhoun since she had never heard of this technique.

_Soul is a weapon? That's new to me. _"Impressive, are there others in your game like Soul?" said Calhoun in awe.

Maka nodded. "I'd love to have you meet the others, but Lord Death is in a bit of a panic because my dad didn't show up for a meeting. We better get back to our game before Lord Death goes into Reaper mode." She and Soul then slightly shivered at the sight of what Death really looked like: Realistic skull mask, claws, and a much deeper voice.

A weird silence came around. Soul morphed back into a human quickly moved to break the quietness. He lifted the unconscious Spirit from the bar and carried him in a way like the Fireman's Carry. "Alright, Miss Sergeant Lady," he acknowledged. "Maka and I have to take her dad back to our game. If you want to see the rest of our friends, why don't you come on over tomorrow at closing time?"

"I'd as long as Spirit doesn't flirt with me again. I AM a married woman," replied Calhoun.

After Maka and Soul left Tapper's, (along with an unconscious Spirit) they waved goodbye to Calhoun.

"Goodbye, Sergeant Calhoun! I hope we'll see you again!" called Maka.

"You're one cool woman!" shouted Soul.

By the time the trio had departed, Calhoun resumed finishing her drink. She took a nice, long sip of her wine. _Those kids... They're not so bad. Maka and Soul share a close bond, just like me and Felix. Spirit may be a complete pervert and I wonder if he cares for his daughter despite his programming that makes him flirt. _

"Ummm... Sergeant Calhoun?" called a voice.

The sergeant alertedly twisted her seat to see who had said her name. To her surprise, it was the new arcade characters. It looked like that they were confused. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

Maka's right hand went behind her head. An anime sweat drop appeared too. "Soul and I still aren't used to Game Central Station. We can't even find our game! Could you help us find it?" she admitted sheepishly.

In response, Calhoun snapped her fingers to get the bartender's attention. "Tapper, I'm afraid you'll have to put my drink on a tab. I need to take these new recruits back to their game." She leaned in and whispered, "It's their first day in the arcade."

Tapper replied, "The new games, huh? It seems like yesterday you and your men were just plugged in. Anyway, I'll put your drink on your tab. Go on and take those kids and that red-haired man back to their game."

"Will do. Thanks, Tapper."

Calhoun slid out of her seat and made a beeline towards Maka and Soul (Spirit was still over his shoulder). A small smile formed on her face as she approached the trio. "Alright, you three, lets get you back to your game. Before I proceed, one can get lost easily in Game Central Station, but the more you adapt to Litwak's Arcade, you'll get used to the scene."

* * *

The gang made their way past numerous crowds of arcade characters, a fight between Zangief and Natsu Dragnel and Grey Fullbuster (which Surge Protector and Erza Scarlet had to break up), and a random advertisement, now featuring a blue-haired boy instead of Sonic.

**"Remember everybody, if you die outside your own game, you won't be able to regenerate, ever! Don't forget, people of Litwak's Arcade, I WILL SURPASS GOD! YAHOO!" **

Maka felt slightly embarrassed from the ad. _I was hoping that Black Star wouldn't over do it while recording that PSA. I tried to tell him, but as usual, he wouldn't listen._

"We're here," said Sergeant Calhoun.

The trio had Sergeant Calhoun arrived at a gate shaped like an electric plug. Above the entrance, a red electronic banner read _Soul Eater Battle Resonance. _

"Yep, this is definitely our game," commented Soul.

Maka smiled at her companion. "Sergeant Calhoun, thank you for showing me and Soul the ropes around Game Central Station. Hopefully, you and your friends will be able to visit your game!"

Sergeant Calhoun chuckled, "And you will do the same thing vice versa, Maka Albarn. You too, Soul."

"Rrmmmm..." yawned a voice.

Soul quickly shouted (since it was loud in Game Central Station), "Maka! We better get going! I think your dad's about to wake up!"

Maka's face formed a shocked anime expression. "Crap!" she hissed, turning to face Calhoun. "Hopefully, we'll be able to see you again sometime, Sergeant. Best wishes!"

Sergeant Calhoun stated put as she watched Maka and Soul hurriedly run to catch the train into their game. Luckily for the duo (plus Spirit), the train had just arrived the minute they entered the station. The teens boarded the train waited for the vehicle to depart.

Back outside the station, the Hero's Duty soldier was pondering in her thoughts. Well Calhoun, it seems like you have raised those two young adults, only to let them go. It was like as if I was a mentor to them. Those kids aren't so bad, much more than those Sugar Rush kids.

"The train for Soul Eater Battle Resonance is now departing," boomed a voice over the intercom all over Game Central Station.

Calhoun quickly looked up to see the train now entering inside the tunnel to the designated game. Before Maka and Soul went further, both characters smiled and gave a wave to their friend. The blonde felt touched and waved back. Most game characters were sometimes frightened of her and her men because they were tough fighting machines while they were innocent, simple characters.

The train cars finally vanished inside the tunnel to reach the respective game. That meant that both Maka and Soul would be home in their game world.

"Now what was that quote Maka had told me earlier?" wondered Calhoun. She snapped her fingers. "Son of a gun! I think I got it!"

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body._

* * *

**As long I am obsessed with Soul Eater, more SE fanfics will possibly pop up! **


End file.
